


Reading together

by Joatrades44



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Varric Tethras Writes, Varric Tethras' Chest Hair, Varric and Bethany, varric cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joatrades44/pseuds/Joatrades44
Summary: Varric and Bethany read an unfinished manuscript together in a quiet place.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: 2020 A Paragon of Their Kind Dragon Age Dwarf Exchange





	Reading together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyNorbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/gifts).




End file.
